Mes voisins, les jumeaux
by sandou01
Summary: Sasuke et ses voisins les Uzumaki ce connaisse depuis leurs plus tendre enfance, les deux jumeaux sont très collant et malgré qu'il voudrait sans débarrasser un incident va le faire revenir sur sa décision!


**Hello!**

 **Voici un nouvel Os sur le couple Narusasunaru, en fait il n'y a pas vraiment de dominant et de soumis, ce sera selon vous, même si Sasuke à l'aire quand même d'être le Uke. Pas de Lemon, c'est juste une histoire mignonne tout en douceur, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, sinon et bien temps pis!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Mes voisins, les jumeaux**

\- Plus tard je vais me marier avec Sasuke. Fit un jeune blond.

\- Non parce que ce sera avec moi ! Contra un garçon lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Le jeune Sasuke regarda ses deux voisins et amis débattre sur qui l'épouserait plus tard sous les rires de leurs familles respectivement. Le petit brun soupira et se leva pour retourner s'asseoir au près des adultes.

Quelques années plus tard Sasuke sortait de chez lui pour partir aux lycée, quand un bras se posa sur ses épaules, il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

\- Bonjour Sas'ke ! Fit le jeune homme. Comment tu vas ?

Le susnommé souffla et lui poussa sa main de son épaule, sans même lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Il avait l'habitude que l'homme, plus grand d'une tête, l'accoste ainsi tout les matins. Malheureusement pour lui, son ami était du genre enjoué, trop enjoué tout les matins. Il accéléra légèrement le pas sachant très bien ce qui allait ce passer ensuite.

\- Fait pas ton timide, tout le monde sait que tu es à moi. Rit son ami.

N'importe quoi ! Depuis quand il appartenait à quelqu'un ? Il n'était pas un objet à ce qu'il sache ! Mais le jeune blond n'en démordait pas.

Celui ci avait bien grandit depuis l'enfance et était un garçon tout le temps joyeux a crier sur tout les toits, courir partout. Il était d'ailleurs très bon en sport, une des seules matière ou il avait la moyenne d'ailleurs. Tout le contraire de son jumeaux qui était bien plus posé, et quand l'Uchiwa sentie une main attraper la sienne ils compris parfaitement que c'était de lui qu'il s'agissait.

\- Arrête un peu Naruto, tu ne vois pas que tu embête Sasuke. De tout façon il ne voudra jamais de toi. Dit le nouveau venu d'un ton calme.

\- Tu dis ça mais tu lui a pris la main de force !

\- Peut être mais moi il ne m'a pas repoussé.

Il était forcé de constater que ce qu'il venait de dire était exacte mais si on regardait bien on voyait que la main du blond s'agripper à sa voisine comme une moule à son rocher. Sasuke avait beau tortiller ses doigts dans tout les sens, il ne lâchait pas prise. Naruto gonfla ses joues et tira sur le bras de son frère.

\- Mema, lâche Sasuuuukee !

Ce dernier soupira et obéit à son jumeaux.

\- Content, Stupide petit frère ?

\- Tu n'as que 5 minutes de plus que moi ! Se vexa le garçon.

Le brun ne les comprenait pas, les deux garçons était des jumeaux très fusionnelle, s'entraidant mutuellement quand il le fallait et savait d'instinct quand l'autre n'allait pas bien. Ils avaient quasiment les même goûts, même les fringues étaient les même. Ils faisaient toujours tout ensemble et se disputait jamais sauf sur un seul sujet : Lui. Ses amis entretenaient une rivalité à son propos, qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs complètement idiote, ils cherchaient toujours à avoir son avis et son accord.

Tout cela l'épuisait surtout qu'ils s'étaient toujours retrouver dans la même classe chaque année et qu'ils le collaient tout le temps, s'ils n'étaient pas pris par leurs groupies. Il était épuisé par tout ça et n'avait même pas le temps de se trouver une petite amie que les deux jumeaux la faisaient fuir. Il était sortie avec Ino 2 semaines avant de leur présenté, mais ils l'avaient fait pleurer et le lendemain elle l'avait quitté. Il ne leur en avait pas tenue rigueur après tout il n'aimait pas vraiment cette fille et puis elle n'était pas très intelligente ni très belle.

Aujourd'hui encore, arrivé en cours les deux Uzumaki se firent aborder par leurs fidèles admiratrices, lui permettant de s'échapper à leur poigne et leur vigilance. Quand il arriva en classe il se posa à sa place habituelle, dans le fond près de la fenêtre et regardait comment ses deux amis s'en sortait. Il sourie en constatant que leur façon d'aborder les filles étaient très différente, si l'un ce laissait faire et répondait à tout avec le sourire, l'autre les repoussait gentiment avec un sourire d'excuse. C'est la que les jeunes filles arrivait à les différencier, et pourtant Sasuke y arrivait sans même qu'il parle, pour lui il suffisait de regarder leurs yeux. L'un avait des lagons bleu rieur l'autre avait les même mais il y avait une touche rouge dans son iris, mais c'était bien le seul à qui ça sautait au yeux sans parler de Kushina qui elle les reconnaissait d'instinct.

\- Excuse moi... Fit une toute petite voix le sortant de ses pensés.

Il ne l'avait même pas vue arrivé mais il s'agissait d'une petite brune, au long cheveux, et qui avait les yeux étrangement clair, il resta quelques minutes à la regarder ne se souvenant pas lui avoir une seule fois adresser la parole.

\- Je...en faite...Tiens !

Elle cria légèrement le dernier mot les joues toutes rouges et tendait une lettre dans sa direction, elle avait même baissé les yeux. Il ouvrit grands les yeux, étonné, c'était bien la première fille qui lui donnait une lettre à lui. Il l'a pris mécaniquement n'en revenant toujours pas.

Il la regarda repartir et la vue ce faire féliciter par ses amies, il regarda ce qu'il avait dans la main, le papier était légèrement rosé, ce qui prouvait que c'était bien une fille qui lui avait donné et en même temps c'était très léger et pouvait donc passer inaperçus. La commissure de sa bouche s'étendit vers le haut, malheureusement sa joie retomba tout de suite quand il la retourna.

Elle avait une écriture très belle, et on voyait qu'elle y avait mit tout son cœur, mais elle n'était pas pour lui mais pour Naruto. Il ne devait pas être étonné pourtant, ce n'est pas la première qui lui demandait d'arranger un rendez vous car elle ne savait pas faire la différence entre les deux.

Ses deux amis arrivèrent juste au moment ou le professeur arrivait mais il remarqua tout de suite que leur yeux était fixé sur lui. Et pour cause, il avait détourné la tête dès leur entré leur lançant un regard pleins de reproche. Ils se placèrent tout deux a leur place qui était sur son côté droit, Naruto le plus proche. Durant le cours ce dernier l'interpella discrètement mais il ne pu que voir des yeux coléreux s'adresser à lui, comprenant que son ami ne lui parlerait pas tout de suite il suivit comme il pu le cours.

A l'heure de la pause il s'apprêtait à lui demander comme il allait mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'une lettre avec son prénom dessus soit posé violemment sur sa table. Le brun partie sur le toit de l'école espèrent faire passer sa frustration mais c'était sans compté sur les jumeaux qui le suivirent.

\- Sasu je suis désolé. Fit Naruto tout penaud.

\- Sasuke pourquoi as tu réagit ainsi pour une simple lettre ? Demanda Mema.

\- Car j'en ai marre de faire votre postier !

En fait ça ne le dérangeais pas plus que ça, ce qui l'énervais vraiment c'est que les filles ne viennent pas le voir pour lui, mais ça il ne l'avouerais sûrement pas à ses amis.

\- Tu n'as qu'a sortir avec moi comme ça elle ne te demanderons plus de transmettre la lettre de peur de ce tromper de Jumeaux. Énonça le cadet.

Le regard qu'il se prit lui valut une douche froide et il baissa les yeux sur la lettre et la maudit pensant qu'elle était la fautive de cette tension au seins de leur petit groupe restreint. Il regarda alors son frère avec un sourire complice. Tout les deux adorait voir les gens tourné en bourrique et se tromper dans leurs noms. Cette fille allait être une victime de plus sur leur tableau.

A l'heure du repas Sasuke fut étonné de pas voir ses deux amis le tanner pour manger avec eux, sachant très bien que ça réaction de tout à l'heure était exagéré il se mit à les chercher pour s'excuser. Il les trouva dans la cours, il voulut les interpellé mais remarqua la silhouette de la jeune fille de ce matin devant eux, toute rouge. Il s'approcha alors discrètement et se fustigea intérieurement d'espionner ses voisins.

\- Tu es Hinata c'est ça ?

\- O-Oui. Répondit elle timidement.

\- Et tu es amoureuse de Naruto ?

\- Oui...

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'aime ?

\- Je-je suis amoureuse de Naruto, pa-pas de toi Mema. Affirma t-elle.

Les deux blonds ainsi que l'espion ouvrir grand les yeux, cette fille les différenciait. L'Uchiwa eu une soudaine envie de vomir, il était impossible que quelqu'un d'autre n'y arrive, c'était sa particularité à lui.

\- Tu arrive à me reconnaître. Fit Naruto incrédule.

\- Ou-i, Na-naruto à les yeux plus pétillant, Mema a-a les iris légèrement rouge.

Alors elle aussi avait remarqué ? Quand il vit le grand sourire orné celui du destinataire de la lettre et le petit sourire en coin de l'autre, tout les deux sincère, le cœur de Sasuke loupa un battement. Comment cette garce avait pu trouver cette infime différence ? Attendez pourquoi pensait il du mal d'elle ? Ils avaient trouvé une fille capable de les différencier, ils allaient donc lui lâcher la grappe, du moins le cadet, il restait plus qu'à en trouver une autre pour l'aîné et il pourrais enfin mener une vie normale avec une petite amie lui aussi.

Alors pourquoi le fait de penser ainsi lui fit rouler une larme sur sa joue ? Il couru jusqu'à sa salle de classe sans chercher à connaître la réponse du jumeau, il prit son sac et s'enfuit du Lycée. Arrivé chez lui il balança ses chaussures et couru s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« Sasuke tout va bien ? Demanda sa mère derrière la porte.

« J'ai juste mal au ventre, j'ai préféré rentrer. Dit il le plus intelligiblement.

Elle n'en demanda pas plus, son fils était rarement malade mais quand c'était le cas il valait mieux qu'il se repose, elle le laissa donc pour reprendre son ménage. Naruto devait, à l'heure qu'il est être en couple, et Mema finirait pas ce trouver quelqu'un tôt ou tard, il allait se retrouver seul...

Il ne sut combien de temps il était resté prostré sur son lit mais le jour avait bien décliné, il pouvait voir que le ciel avait pris une teinte rougeâtre, mais c'est l'interpellation de son nom qui le sortit de sa bulle. Il ne se retourna pas sachant très bien qui il y avait sur le pas de sa porte, il ne voulait sûrement pas le voir.

\- Les autres nous on dit que tu étais rentré très vite chez toi, qu'est qui t'es arrivé ? Tu avais l'air bien quand on t'as laissé ce midi.

\- Rentre chez toi Mema. Répondit il d'une voix cassé.

\- C'est par ce que cette fille à su nous différencier que tu te sens mal ?

L'Uchiwa se raidit, ils étaient au courant qu'il les avait suivit ? Alors pourquoi ils n'avaient rien dit ? En fait il savait pourquoi, parce qu'il n'avait plus fait attention a lui car il n'avait plus rien de particulier car il n'était plus le seule à les différencier. Cette constations lui fit mal, il se rétracta sur lui même, comme si ça allait atténuer sa douleur.

\- J'en ai vraiment rien a foutre. Souffla t-il

Il voulait juste que Mema parte, ça faisait trop mal, il ne voulait pas l'entendre dire que son frère le laissait tomber, qu'en faite il ne serait plus utile, qu'Hinata le remplacerait.

\- Tu sais Naruto il a...

\- Tais toi ! Hurla t-il.

Il ne voulait pas savoir, il mit ses mains sur les oreilles et ferma fort ses yeux comme s'il allait se réveiller d'un cauchemar, c'est ça, tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar et il allait bientôt se réveiller.

Pourquoi tu veux pas m'écouter ? Cria son ami. Qu'est ce qui t'emmerde tant ?

Il ne savait pas, il ne voulait pas savoir, il aurait voulu effacer cette journée et que rien de tout ceci ne ce soit passer. Il ne voulait pas voir Naruto en couple, il ne voulait pas le voir s'éloigner !

\- Pourquoi tu te met à jouer le mec jaloux ?

Jaloux, c'est ça il était jaloux comme pas possible, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il l'aimait...Des larmes se remirent à couler, rien de pire ne pouvait lui arriver, être amoureux de son ami d'enfance mais surtout d'un homme. Il n'avait aucune chance face à la brunette.

\- Aller dit le Sasuke, dit le !

\- Tais-toi...

\- Pourquoi ça t'emmerde ?

\- Parce que je l'aime ! S'égosilla t-il, espérant le faire taire. J'aime Naruto...

Il s'était retourné vers lui, debout, le visage rouge, les yeux larmoyant et les poings serrer, il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère ou triste.

\- Et si c'est moi qui sortait avec Hinata, ça t'irait ? Chuchota Mema.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, ne s'y attendant pas, il secoua la tête espérant avoir mal entendu, ce fut un deuxième coup porté au cœur, Mema n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Le sentiment qui fut le vainqueur fut la tristesse, il s'effondra sur son lit.

\- Non...

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda L'Uzumaki.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit. Pleura t-il

Il sentie deux bras se glisser autour de sa taille et le serrer contre un torse chaud, une des mains glissa jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête, tentant de le calmer. Il ne vit pas la deuxième silhouette

entré mais il l'entendit prononcé des mots qui le soulagea.

\- Nous aussi on t'aime Sasuke.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire car c'est ma drogue!**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
